1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to heat dissipation, and particularly to a heat dissipation device with a wire clip and an electronic system incorporating the heat dissipation device.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that heat is generated by electronic components, such as integrated circuit chips, during their operation. If the heat is not efficiently removed, the electronic components may suffer damage. Thus, heat dissipation devices are often used to cool the electronic components.
In a typical computer system, more than one electronic component, such as a central processing unit (CPU), a memory control hub (MCH), an input/output (i/o) controller hub (ICH), and others, must be cooled. Since the electronic components are generally of different heights with top surfaces thereof at different levels, a lone conventional heat sink cannot make the required snug contact with the top surfaces of all the components. Accordingly, a plurality of heat pipes is often employed to remove heat from the electronic components. However, there may not be sufficient space in the electronic system to respectively secure the heat pipes on the electronic components via plural sets of screws. In addition, a tool, such as a screwdriver, is required when fastening the screws. This complicates the assembly of the heat dissipation device.
What is needed, therefore, is an electronic system and a heat dissipation device thereof which can overcome the described limitations.